Hope It's Not Too Late
by MysticalSilverCresent
Summary: Levi rejected Eren's confession and Eren started to change then went missing going out the borders of Wall Maria. Levi and the others went out to borders to find Eren, Will they be too late? Let's see where the wind takes us. I'm not good at summaries and I do not own AoT
1. chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_

Eren stood their frozen as he was shock of Levi's answer

"H-Heichou..." He said tremblimg

"I told you, I don't have any feelings for you, brat" Levi harshly said with an emotionless face

Eren tried to keep himself strong as he keep receiving the brutal rejection from the one he loved

"B-But, W-Why..?" Eren looked down to his feet, tried not to let his tears fall, it will only make everything worse than it already had

Levi walked passed him, his expression still cold and emotionless

"You better not do this again" He scoffed. Eren's eyes wided as Levi disappeared in the hallway behind him

'I was right all along...I'm a monster in people's eyes'

Eren started to walk forward, his eyes no longer shimmering in happiness

'No one will ever accept me...'

He went outside and got his 3DMG with him. He started running away and went to climb the walls, not caring even if he falls

'I'm useless...I'm nothing...'

He reached the top of the wall and looked down to see it was dark and defenetly there are titans down there

'This is where i belong...?'

He took a step closer and closer to the edge, there was nothing left for him, there was no hope to believe anymore

He shot his 3DMG on the side of the wall and jumped down, the wires keep him hanging

He slowly almost reach the bottom only to be occupied by monstrous titans

'It's all their fault!!'

Eren couldn't control his anger and without thinking, he barged to the titans

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"

He shouted and the titans caught his attention and started running towards him

Eren wasted no time slaying each of one of them, It was because of them that Levi rejected him

He was rejected because he was one of these monsters...

"I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" Eren continued to kill, not caring if his body was tired, he will do anything to kill them, wipe them in the face of the earth, He will exterminate all of them

~~o0o~~

Days Later...

A news were scattered that Eren went missing, all people tried to find him everywhere but he was nowhere to be found

"Have you found him yet?!" Mikasa came running to Armin

"He's nowhere to be found! We've looked everywhere!" Armin replied and the other people arrive with their horses

"There was no news of Eren going to Wall Rose and Wall Sina!" Jean, Connie and Sasha came

"Then where is he?!" Armin shouted in worry

The whole Survey corps were notified of Eren's disappearance and they sent all their soldiers to find him

~~o0o~~

"Where is he?!" Levi slammed his fist on the table

"Calm down, we don't know where he went and there was no report of Eren going through Wall Sina, Rose, nor Maria" Hanji stated as she looked non-stop at the maps and Erwin search through the files and reports

"His whereabouts is unknown! All the soldiers had been sent but they still can't find him!" Erwin grumbled angrily, papers and files were scattered everywhere in the office and Levi not caring if it was dirty and messy, the most important was to find Eren and bring him back

He knew he was a too harsh at him when Eren confessed and he even rejected him

Levi's patients was running out, What if Eren went outside the Walls?

No it couldn't be, their are titans scattered everywhere outside near Wall Maria, it could be very dangerous if he went all alone

"There's only one way Eren could possibly went, one of the 3DMG devices were missing!" Hanji shouted and Erwin and Levi gasped

"His life could be at risk if he goes there alone!" Erwin then went outside the office to order the squads to prepare for going outside the walls

"We need to get Eren back as soon as possible!" Hanji, Levi, and Erwin yelled in unison

"I'll come with you!" Mikasa andArmin ran towards them and they nodded

They started preparing their 3DMGs and other thing then told the others to take care of the HQ while they're gone

~~o0o~~

They all went down and shock of the sight before them

There were blood everywhere and some of the titan's corpse that didn't disappear

"What happend?" Armin jolted in shock

"Don't worry, It couldn't be possibly Eren's blood" Hanji stated as they all looked for clues

Levi then saw something shining on the ground. He came to look close and much for his surprise, it was Eren's key that Eren always wear and never taking off

"Hanji!" He yelled and Hanji came over to him

"What is it?!" She replied and ran to Levi, others following behind

Levi picked up the key amd showed it to Hanji and the others

"That's Eren's!" They said and Levi nodded and pointed out to a direction

They all looked up to see wire marks on the ground on the direction Levi pointed

"Tracks!" Hanji yelled and they got on their horses

_

Yep, it's cliffhanger~ Sorry~

I just wrote this when i was bored at school so the udpates could be slow but i promise not to drop it!~

This is my first fanfic in Aot ~please be merciful~~


	2. Chapter 2

**C** **hapter** **2**

_

It took several hours to follow the tracks without taking breaks

Killing the titans they encountered and found Eren's other belongings from the grounds as they keep running their horses

"Where could he had gone to?" Armin asked in worry drawn on his face, Mikasa comforting him

"He shouldn't be far from here since we found many tracks that led to him" Hanji stated looking left and right for more discovery

Levi, he was getting anxious and worried but didn't show it. He was also looking everywhere and saw something suspicious, Hanji seemed to notice too

"Look!" Hanji yelled as she pointed ahead of them

They looked where Hanji pointed and saw...Trees?

They ran their horses fast ahead, Levi fasted his pace to see and Hanji getting excited as the others became uncomfortable

"It's a forest" Levi said slowing down for the others to catch up

"Ohhh!!! What a discovery!!" Hanji exclaimed

"A forest in a middle of nowhere?" Armin spoked

"Be careful, it's suspicious" Mikasa said glaring at the forest and Erwin nodded

It was like a normal forest, Green leaves, and grasses, also the streams were noticable and birds were also present, Indeed it was suspicious

"There are several titans here but why is the forest not seemed to be...damaged?" Erwin came asking

"I think so too" Hanji replied

They looked at their suroundings before going in to the forest

Eren's Pov

It was cold...I was getting weak, but luckily I found an unknown forest in the middle of nowhere

I managed to kill the titans that was nearby this place but it only caused my body to feel more pain

It was hard to sleep during the nights even it was peaceful, titans can be luring nearby so i need to be cautious

I saw the sun was still up and i only watched

I had a hardtime forcing myself to walk to the nearby stream and sit under a tree

My whole body was bloody and i had tons of injuries, the wounds in my left arm and my left side was cutted deep and i was covered with gashes and bruises

I also hit my head very hard during my fight with titans so i could barely remember my other memories

I hissed i pain when i accidently hit my arm with my gear

"Ow..." i said trying patch my arm but it only made the pain even worse

With Levi and the Others

They searched around trying to find tracks while Armin and Mikasa gathered many foods as they continue

It was so silent and peaceful that they can only hear their footsteps, voices and birds singing

Until they heard a familliar voice

"Ow..."

They all turned to the source of the voice, it was coming from the direction in the nearby stream

All of them looked at each other and nodded, they went close and being quiet not making any sounds

Then...They were shocked of what they were right before their eyes

They saw Eren...whom they had been looking for

They all gasped, Eren had many cuts and bruises, the one on his arm was deep and his head was bloody along with his clothes, his body covered in gashes and seemed very painful

He looked like he was struggling to patch his arm and he hissed everytime he tries it again

"Eren..." Levi said saddly and begin to walk towards Eren

"Let's go..." Hanji said to the others and they went along with Levi

Eren flinched as he heard someone calling his name. His eyes wided when he saw the faces he barely remembered

"Eren...is that you?" Levi asked worried while looking over at Eren's wounds

"Eren!" The others said

Eren slightly flinch at that "W-Who?"

"Eren, what are you talking about? We are your friends" Hanji said as concern took over her

"I-I don't know any of you" Eren back away from them, still holding his arm from the pain "Go away!"

"Eren! It's me! Your sister, Mikasa!" Mikasa yelled going towards Eren only making him flinched and back away more

"I don't know who you are!" Eren yelled back, Mikasa stopped and her eyes wided. The others tried to talk to him but they were always getting yelled by Eren to stay away from him

"You really don't remember anything?" Levi asked his expression softened and he felt his heart ache

Eren was still on the ground holding his injured arm trembling with wild fear, tears forming in his eyes

Levi took a step foward only to be stopped when Eren flinched and more tears running through his pale cheeks

"Let's give him time" He said and walked back to the others

"Are you sure he's gonna be okay? He's critically injured and he has many wounds, He can't move by himself" Hanji stated still worried

"I know but let's wait when he's asleep then we will take him back" He said and the others nodded

Eren's Pov

I flinched when i heard someone called my name and i turned to the direction of where the voice came

When i turned, i saw a man with raven hair that was not familiar and other unfamilliar people behind him

"Eren...is that you?" Said the man who was looking over at my wounds

How did he knew my name?!

"Eren!" The other people yelled

I flinched at that and fear got over me "W-Who?"

"Eren, what are you talking about? We are your friends" said the girl with glasses

"I don't know any of you" I said then suddenly a painful stung came over my wounded arm and i grabbed it, whincing in pain "Go away!" I yelled then a girl with a red scarf walked fast towards me

I flinched and backed away from them, i didn't know why i was so scared of them but my body was telling me to better avoid them at all cost

Then the girl yelled at me "Eren! It's me! Your sister, Mikasa!" She proclaimed to be my sister

I don't know any of these people!!

What do they want from me?!!

Then the girl walked more fast to me and i backed away, i was shaking "I don't know who you are!" I shouted and then girl stopped on her tracks, eyes wided in shock then the others tried to talk to me but i only yelled at them to go away

"You really don't remember anything?" The raven haired guy asked to me

But i was shakened in fear, i was trembling, i hold my injured arm as the sting of pain came back, tear started to form in my eyes

The guy took a step foward towards me

More tears came running down my cheeks and he stopped walking

"Let's give him time" He said and walked away with the others

As they disappeared in the path, i tried to stand up but i always fail, my body was now far too weak and my wounds are making it more worse

I decided to take some sleep to have energy and i hope they won't come back

_

Hello~ I mananged to update and i really never got time to edit so grammars could be or couldn't be wrong

Sorry if it's short

I will make sure to update soon~


End file.
